yugiohfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Matauf
__TOC__ Modèle terminé J'ai terminé. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Gguigui1 (discussion) octobre 30, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Image }} }} Salut J'ai vu ton mesage à igor et j'ai changé les textes qu'il fallait en blanc puis tout mis en pdf. Tu peux venir chez moi en demandant la clé à ma mère ;) Perso je vais me faire déchiqueter la bouche, pas charcuter xD Austine RE: CSS Salut. Effectivement le problème était sur la largeur de la page, le reste c'est bon. —Wyz octobre 31, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Personnage Erreur PRD Pourquoi dois-je choisir un avatar exactement ? Je ne comprend pas trop. : Mais si je devais en prendre un, parmis les restants se serait sans doute Yami Marik. Tant que je peux garder mon avatar geekette. Je profite de ma précense sur ton profil pour te parler de l'idée que j'ai eu ; Le Quizz-Chatbox, le principe est simple : : On passe une annonce comme quoi un Quizz sur le thème Yu-Gi-Oh aura lieu à une date fixée (et une heure donnée), les participants arriverons en CB pour répondre aux questions et gagner des points. Comme aux concours de Funcards, c'est à toi de décider les récompences obtenues avec les points. Toujours est-il que si quelqu'un réussi à faire un 100%, il faudra vraiment bien le récompenser ! Qu'en dit-tu ? Ok. Mihawk Moha Contributions j'y suis. Mihawk Moha Contributions Voici les retours des modérateurs : Pour la plupart, ils disent que cela n'apportera rien du tout au site FinalYugi ils disent que votre site va principalement prendre ce qui les intéressent chez nous (la DB, ruling,définition, etc...), mais en retour on aura rien. ils ne pensent pas que le wikia fera de la pub pour nous. En gros, ils se posent la question de "Qu'est ce que le wikia français peut apporter au forum finalyugi" ? En conclusion, je rejoins leurs décisions, cela me semble pas pertinent de faire cela, car notre site internet a déjà la même chose en sachant que nous somme biens plus visibles et donc faisant doublons. Mon objectif en tant que Webmaster de ce site, c'est de pouvoir proposer plus de contenu et d'améliorer notre base et nos articles, et non de d'inciter nos membres à aller voir ailleurs. Et surtout, d'inciter mes membres à acheter à ma boutique UltraJeux. C'est le but même de ce site ! Salut , je tien à m'excusé de t'avoir insulté. Merci d'accepte mes excuses . Salut Matauf Je voudrai savoir c'est quand les heures des cours s'il te plait CCWW Yo, tu peux passer sur un tchat ? genre OPE ? décembre 13, 2014 à 12:28 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs de wikia Bonjour, Je suis Gguigui1, assistant francophone. Récemment, nous tournons dans les wikias francophones pour demander si les administrateurs ont besoin d'aide sur leur wikia. Ainsi, je vous demande donc si je pourrais apporter mon aide pour des tâches ou si vous aviez besoin peut-être de spotlight ou de liens interwikis ou d'autre demandes similaires. Merci d'avance pour votre réponse et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours disponible sur le Wiki des communautés. Gguigui1 (discussion) décembre 13, 2014 à 13:46 (UTC) Yo t'es là ? Vient sur OPE stp - -- décembre 13, 2014 à 20:47 (UTC) Ciaossu ^^ J'ai vu que tu avais créé la Catégorie:Réserve, elle sert à quoi ? -- 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px Catégorie:Chaøs' Templates décembre 22, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Bah oui... on peut rien me cacher Alors, ça sert à quoi ? Salut Mat' Je voulais venir te voir pour m'excuser de ne pas assister à ton cours aujourd'hui car je c'est que tu fais de ton mieux pour nous instruire malgré les ptit con que nous sommes ^^ et te dire que je fais de mon mieux pour assister aux cours prochains ;) J'espere que tu me comprend et encore désolé merci d'avance :) décembre 23, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) Merci pour le message ^^ ah oui pour le bug script j'ai le meme problème :( tiens moi au courant si tu trouves une solution Aisha no mugiwara (discussion) janvier 2, 2015 à 20:10 (UTC) Matauf, on à pas fait la deuxième partit du JS avec Hulothe ? Slifeur (discussion) janvier 3, 2015 à 08:18 (UTC)Slifeur Viens sur le tchat le plus tôt possible stp Austine CCCW exam Merci pour ton message de rappel ;) j'espere être à l'heure et je ferais en sorte de te rendre sa à l'heure mais j'ai une question ^^ on prend le sujet en PDF on le regarde et on répond sur un document word ou oppen office et c'est sa que l'on t'envoie par mail ?? :) Merci d'avance janvier 3, 2015 à 12:28 (UTC) Ah d'accord j'ai compris on t'envoie un mail avec les réponses de l'examens de notre filière biien sur dedans ok :p et tu veux que l'on te redonne les sujets ou pas dans le mail ?? :) janvier 3, 2015 à 14:19 (UTC) Salut Matauf ! Sur ma page de discussion, tu as dit que j'avais peur de faire l'examen. J'avais juste le stress et je ne pouvais pas (à cause de ma mère^^). janvier 3, 2015 à 23:21 (UTC) Raydjahs Concernant ma "commande" J'avais demandé des codes pour modifier l'apparence du tchat de FTW, à savoir, remplacer l'étoile par le symbole de Fairy Tail, et changer le fond ^^ Madi 'la Folle *^-^*' janvier 11, 2015 à 18:12 (UTC) Merci Merci beaucoup pour les codes mon cher 'tauf :3 Tiens voilà un bisou :* XD Madi 'la Folle *^-^*' janvier 14, 2015 à 18:42 (UTC) CCCW ; Preuve Screen Salut Matt !! Comme promis, voilà les preuves que j'ai aidé Franky003 : http://sournoishack.com/uploads/823906335Preuve_Screen_1.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1146575899preuve_Screen_2.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/2079341527Preuve_Screen_3.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1142291545Preuve_Screen_4.png Bah voilà apres si tu veux vraiment t peux avoir les screens de l historique qui prouvent que j'était sur le tchat hein (...) mais bon c'est pas le plus important.. Bon bah chose promie, chose due, tu as les screen maintenant :p PS: Je t'envois le même message sur le wiki CCCW hein :p Monkey -d-luffi janvier 19, 2015 à 08:06 (UTC) Mdrrrr dors bien ce soir XD bah les preuves sont que l'historique montre à quelle heure j ai pris les screens, et pour te prouver c'est lesquels... Si tu vas voir les images que franky a mis tu vois que c'est les mêmes ^^" Il m'a demandé de lui faire des screens et d'autres choses, donc j'ai tout fait mais le reste est sur le tchat et j'ai pas screen le moment ou on a parlé avec franky car je savais pas que j'en avais besoin ^^" Bon, si t'as d'autres trucs à demander je te répondrais demain matin/midi ^^" A+ :) Monkey -d-luffi janvier 19, 2015 à 19:45 (UTC) Pour le tchat, aujourd'hui à 15h ? Codes Yo c'était juste pour savoir comment modifier la toolbar d'un Wiki (la barre du bas de la page avec "Suivre", "Mes outils"...) parce que je trouve pas les codes de bases (j'ai cherché sur internet je trouve pas tellement) pour commencer (après je customiserai mais me faudrait juste le code de base^^) alors si tu pouvais m'aider je t'en remercierai^^. Merci d'avance, ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur Ty mec^^ ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur Salut, c’est Kidd, on peux se voir rapidement please. Ou tu veux. A+ Maintenant si possible ? Création d'une page. Salut Matauf, je m'excuse de te déranger ^-^ J'ai fait une page de mon mieux, mais j'y arrive toujours pas où mettre l'image dans l'infobox (J'ai héberger l'image) C'est surtout l'infobox que je ne comprends pas :( http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Trappe_sans_fond Tu peux venir sur le tchat le plus vite possible stp? :) Austine Script Salut, Non désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je pense que tu vas devoir passer par Hulothe ou demander sur le sous-forum reservé aux robots, je verrais si je peux le faire avec AWB. Gguigui1 (discussion) mars 2, 2015 à 17:29 (UTC) Réunion contacte moi sur ma boite mail au plus vite ! de la part de Matthieu Boîtes à Idées Ciaossu ^-^ Comme je te l'ai dit, le wiki est assez désert donc il serait temps de penser à sortir de nouvelles innovations pour attirer du gens* J'ai pensé que ça serait pas mal de refaire un exam, DAH ou des duel-tchat etc... Voilà voila... 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px juin 7, 2015 à 11:14 (UTC) On remet ça ? Yo Mat'boy, est-ce que on va remettre le CCC cet été ? c'éait vraiment cool l''été passé :P Emperor Jarjarkine juin 17, 2015 à 02:15 (UTC)'' Quelques questions Salut Mat ! Comment vas-tu ? Je voudrais te poser quelques questions par rapport à du CSS, tu es dispo quand ? Merci d'avance ! ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 6, 2015 à 15:00 (UTC) Si tu peux viens sur le Tchat ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 6, 2015 à 16:14 (UTC) Ici et maintenant ? mdr ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 6, 2015 à 20:42 (UTC) Mince.. Et aujourd'hui ? ^^ ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 7, 2015 à 11:34 (UTC) Bon beh rejoins le tchat ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 7, 2015 à 11:57 (UTC) On va peut-être finir par y arriver ! Tu peux aujourd'hui ? Regroupement Yo Mat, ce serais pas mal de tenter un nouveau regroupement des Tchats mais cette fois-ci, en faisant une semaine entière, avec l'integration de wikis plus petits. T'ens penses quoi ? Jarjarkine juillet 11, 2015 à 04:56 (UTC) Je parlais surtout de plus petitt wikia, SNK commence petit à petit à grossir, mais genre, des wikia qui sont bien mais que personne ne voit vraiment. Animal Crossing par exemple :P juillet 11, 2015 à 15:11 (UTC) Depuis l'temps... Salut Matauf (ou Dieu Matafu ^^ (oui, je m'en souviens encore)), Ah oui, ça fait plus que super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Plus d'un an... UN AN ! La vache, ça passe à une de ces vitesses... Y'a dû y avoir des changements sur Wikia et toute la communauté depuis le temps... Déjà la partie esthétique du site a été modifiée, mais ça c'est pas grand chose. C'est vrai, je suis pas un très bon élève, je viens plus trop souvent, jamais même. Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais bon le lycée prend (enfin, prenait ^^) beaucoup de temps. Ton message m'a fait super plaisir, je pensais que j'étais oublié sur Wikia (enfin bon, j'étais pas The Wikien non plus, mais bon ^^ ; je parle encore à Tardis 50), surtout que j'ai abandonné le Wiki Pokémon, enfin bon c'est une longue histoire, et que je ne modifie plus sur les autres Wikis. J'espère pouvoir revenir un peu plus souvent, mais bon la plupart des personnes que je connaissais doivent avoir quitté Wikia (Jonathan Froste, Austine et plein d'autres avec qui on parlait souvent sur le tchat), je me trompe ? Bah écoute, ça va super bien, je viens d'avoir mon BAC, et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? L'école ? (je ne sais même plus en quelle classe tu es, la honte... Je suis impardonnable...). Mais bien sûr que je serai ravi de te reparler sur Skype pendant les vacances, dis-moi quand tu es disponible pour qu'on s'arrange. :) Y'a des choses à raconter je crois, depuis tout ce temps ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, mais j'ai eu un début de vacances très occupé ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, et à très très bientôt je l'espère ! PingoléonF juillet 22, 2015 à 08:42 (UTC) Rép... ^^ Si tu veux je suis disponible là-maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ? :) Skype Ah d'acc, pas grave, une prochaine fois alors ? Ou maintenant si tu veux, mais c'est short ! ^^ Par contre, je n'ai pas ton pseudo Skype... PingoléonF juillet 22, 2015 à 08:42 (UTC) Re: Wikia Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonjour, J'ai remarqué que le Wikia Yu-Gi-Oh! était beaucoup trop délaissé et s'agissant d'une franchise importante, il fallait le remettre sur pied. Une partie de son inactivité est, je pense, du à son absence de design et de modèles clairs. De plus, de manière personnelle je serai peut-être amené à avoir envie de contribuer donc je m'y mets maintenant pour avoir tous les outils à disposition une fois le moment venu. --Aster09 juillet 22, 2015 à 09:52 (UTC) OPFHS Ciaossu ^-^ Je viens de remarquer qu'un chapitre d'OPFHS était resté sur le wiki, il faudrait le supprimer mais il est mis sous protection, c'est le chapitre 40 : Histoire:Chapitre_040:Reshef,_la_créature_vieille_de_9500_ans... 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px juillet 23, 2015 à 17:47 (UTC) Je viens de voir ton message Désolé Matauf, je viens de voir tes messages de samedi et lundi... Si tu veux, là je suis dispo. :)PingoléonF août 5, 2015 à 06:17 (UTC) Salut Matauf c'est Kidd. J'ai un problème, j'arrive plus a me connecter :( sa me met votre session de connexion a expirer. Sa me l'a fait plusieurs fois mais généralement sa ne dure pas longtemps, et là sa fait plusieurs heures que sa dure. Je crois qu'il ai arrivé la même chose a Rachel et on lui a dit qu'i fallait purger le cache, est ce qu c'est possible de faire ça sur Ipad ? Ps: Bon anniversaire en retard, je voulais te le souhaiter a Minuit pile comme l'année dernière mais j'ai oublier :( Heu non en fait c'est régler grâce a Rachel. Elle a était plus rapide et et plus efficace que toi. Tu me déçois beaucoup xDD KiddScrap/sig2 août 18, 2015 à 20:23 (UTC) Mdrr merci sa fait plaisir ^^ et désoler d'avoir oublier le tiens je voulais te le souhaiter a minuit comme l'année dernière mais le temps que j'y pense c'était trop tard et j'avais honte de te le souhaiter en retard xDD Re: Deck Salut. La logique de base de Modèle:Expo ne peut pas fonctionner dans un modèle, en effet il est fait pour faire une galerie à partir de ses paramètres. Mais comment ventiler les paramètres si tu l'inclus dans un autre modèle ? En gros il aurait fallu disons Modèle:XX|Expo11|Expo12|Expo13|titre puis utiliser }| }| }}} ou alors le faire en Lua mais ça devient tordu. Du coup j'ai ajouté une fonction à Module:Carte qui prend une liste de noms de page avec un séparateur virgule : on découpe la liste puis la même logique que si on avait passé des arguments s'applique. —Wyz août 31, 2015 à 18:06 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour Matauf Je poste ce message pour te faire part d'une proposition concernant un éventuel partenariat entre le wiki Date a live: http://fr.date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Date_A_Live et le wiki Yu-Gi-Oh. J'aide ce petit wiki à se développer et un partenariat serait un moyen de faire un peu plus respectivement connaître les deux wikis sachant que les bureaucrates de Date a live sont d'accord.. :3 Voilà n'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu es intéressé. :) -- SireAmiel (discussion) septembre 19, 2015 à 00:44 (UTC) D'accord, merci de ta réponse. Je vais poster ma demande où il faut. :) -- SireAmiel (discussion) septembre 20, 2015 à 19:11 (UTC) Wiki Doublon Salut Mat, j'espère que tu vas bien. Un simple message pour te montrer ceci, peut être que ça peut t'intéresser: http://fr.yugioharcv.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:WikiActivity A la prochaine sur wikia. :) --SireAmiel (discussion) octobre 23, 2015 à 23:55 (UTC) Photo Yo Salut Mat, peut tu venir sur la tchat Inazuma stp? Merci :p janvier 11, 2016 à 18:01 (UTC) J'y suis et toi aussi, mais t'es abs x) janvier 12, 2016 à 17:30 (UTC) Demande Bonjour Matauf J'ai vu que tu avais supprimé les dernières pages du wiki mais pourquoi avoir supprimé celle de Mokuba ? Je comprend pourquoi tu as supprimé les pages contenant le mot SWEED mais j'avais rajouté un peu de contenu sur celle de Mokuba donc je trouve ça dommage de supprimer cette page de ton wiki. Voilà, à la prochaine en tout cas ! --SireAmiel (discussion) janvier 21, 2016 à 18:31 (UTC) Signalement Salut je passe te signaler ca, je peux pas l'enlever moi meme http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Buster_Blader#comm-23198 mars 29, 2016 à 21:12 (UTC) Skype ou rien Salut, j'ai reçu ton message. J'imagine qu'on a des choses à se dire, mais je n'attendrais pas que tu soit disponible en chat, tout simplement parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que faire le guet, comme avant, j'espère que tu comprendra. Par contre tu peut me retrouver sur Skype quand tu le souhaite, sous le nom pseudo de whilelm888. à bientôt peut-être. Whilelm (discussion) avril 13, 2016 à 12:45 (UTC) OMG c'étais quoi ce commentaire bizarre? xD mai 12, 2016 à 17:58 (UTC) bonjour jais créer la page d l'ultime souverain pourriez vous m'aidez pour mettre une immage a cette page Sa vous derange pas si j'ajoute dans la catégorie personnage les doubleurs jap et leurs decks Oy Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? On te vois plus ? Je m'inquiète un peu donc, est-ce que tout va bien de ton côté ? :) -- juillet 8, 2016 à 16:33 (UTC) Salut ca faisait longtemps :) Inazuma Florian (discussion) août 20, 2016 à 10:44 (UTC) je suis conecté tout les dimache :3ca sera facile de se caler un rdv sur le tchat ^^ Inazuma Florian (discussion) septembre 4, 2016 à 06:39 (UTC) Suprssion de page. Bonjour Matauf (Joyeux Halloween au passage^^). Quelqu'un a créé une page sans contenu, pourrais-tu la supprimer, stp ? Bonne fin de journée à toi et merci d'avance. --SireAmiel (discussion) octobre 30, 2016 à 16:33 (UTC) Suppression de page (2) Salut. Tu vas croire que je te harcèle avec ça pire qu'un conseiller pôle emploi mais une page au contenu discutable peut être supprimée. x) Bye et à la prochaine sur Fandom ! --SireAmiel (discussion) novembre 27, 2016 à 22:56 (UTC) Images à supprimer. Bonjour à toi, Matauf. Récemment, le Wiki a été vandalisé néanmoins ne t'en fais pas, toutes les modifications ont été annulées. Je ne peux cependant pas supprimer les images importées par le troll, d'où ce fil. Pourrais-tu donc retirer les deux images de Exodia66, stp ? Merci d'avance. --SireAmiel (discussion) janvier 21, 2017 à 17:03 (UTC) Topic de Discussion inutile Salut. Pas de soucis pour le temps de réponses, Matauf. Tu peux également supprimer ce sujet sur Discussion qui n'est pas très utile. A la prochaine fois et bonne journée. --SireAmiel (discussion) janvier 24, 2017 à 16:58 (UTC) Help!!! C'est très Important! J'ai importé une image que j'ai appeler niveau pour racourcit le nom, et maintenant dans tout les niveau des monstre y'a cette immage à la place des étoile! et j'arrive pas a renommer ou suprimer l'image que j'ai improrté! Ouf...Merci! Je vais bien merci, c'est vrai que j'etait occupé. En plus, j'était au lycée en internat pendant trois ans, pas d'internet pas d'ordi :) mais maintenant ca va mieux. J'espère que ca va bien pour vous, j'ai du rater énormement d'évennement, bonne soirée. Renommer une Page Salut, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais renommer la carte "Force Arcane EX - La Lumière" avec ce nom "Force Arcane EX - Le Maître de la Lumière" stp. La dernière fois que j'ai renommer une page ca c'est pas bien passé. Merci Re-Renommer Salut, désoler de t'embêter encore, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais renommer la carte "Force Arcane EX - La Maître des Ténèbres" avec ce nom "Force Arcane EX - Le Maître des Ténèbres" stp ? Coucou ^^ Hey Salut ! ^^ J'espère que tu va bien ^^ Je passe juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles :) Tu va bien ? :p Ca serait bien qu'un jour on se voit sur un tchat ou quoi, ça fait quand même longtemps ^^ Youssef le Mage mars 12, 2017 à 22:03 (UTC) A oui je passe toujours quotidiennement sur wikia, je m'y suis un peu habitué ^^ Je passe aussi le brevet en fin d'année, et j'ai d'ailleurs passé le brevet blanc la semane dernière ^^ Sinon si tu veux tu peux choisir une date, je pense que j'ai plus de temps que toi de libre ;) Sinon, bonne chance pour ton bac ;) Youssef le Mage mars 14, 2017 à 16:11 (UTC) Salut, un coup de main stp? Salut j'ai essayer de faire un tabber (plusieur image dans un tableau) sur la page "Jeton Ojama", en copiant le tabber de la page "Sartorius" mais ca n'a pas marché et je sais pas comment faire. Merci. Qu'essaie tu de faire exactement ? Whilelm (discussion) mars 29, 2017 à 11:53 (UTC)WhilelmWhilelm (discussion) mars 29, 2017 à 11:53 (UTC) Ben en faite en gros, tu voit la page sartorius par exemple, dans son tableau y'a 2 photo, une "normal" et une "controlé par la lumière". J'aimerai faire pareille pour mettre la photo des 3 Ojama sur la page Jeton "Ojama". Un truc qui n'a rien a voir, Matauf a l'époque il y avait une liste de "d'objectif", des cartes à faire, je sais pas si il y a encore une liste comme ca mais je sais plus ou elle est, merci. Whilelm * http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Pour_%C3%AAtre_lu Objectifs J'ai essayer d'en faire le plus possible Administration:Objectifs Fusion des wikis Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonjour, TheycallmeBrick et toi étant d’accord pour discuter de la fusion des wikis Yu-Gi-Oh!, je te contacte pour passer à la suite et entamer cette discussion :) Pour rappel, une fusion se déroule comme expliqué ici : Aide:Fusionner des communautés. Par soucis d’équité, et balayer immédiatement cette question, il paraît évident qu’étant chacun les seuls administrateurs actifs de vos wikis respectifs, vous soyez sur un pied d’égalité sur le wiki fusionné et tous deux administrateurs. Cette discussion sera l’occasion de confirmer votre volonté de fusionner vos wikis et de discuter de divers aspects d’organisation. Cette discussion doit se faire en présence d’au moins un Assistant (afin d’avoir un témoin de votre accord notamment, mais également pour pouvoir vous conseiller ou jouer le rôle de médiateur si nécessaire), vous avez donc le choix de l’organiser sur le tchat ou sur un fil d’un des deux wikis concernés. Si vous choisissez le tchat, merci d’indiquer vos disponibilités. À bientôt ! --Aster09 mai 29, 2017 à 19:41 (UTC) Félicitations :) Salut ! Je viens de voir le topic où vous discutiez de la fusion et ça semble bien parti pour se concrétiser. Félicitations. ^^ Je suis content pour toi parce que je sais que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps et je sens que votre nouveau Wiki sera une tuerie. :) Ps: Je profite également de ce message pour te montrer ce fil sur le Wiki SNK, dont l'un des points te concerne directement. Comme mentionné dans ce dernier, n'hésite pas à demander de nouveau tes droits si un jour tu comptes revenir sur le Wiki. C'est simplement que je ne savais pas si tu allais continuer à venir sur le tchat. --SireAmiel (discussion) juin 3, 2017 à 07:45 (UTC) Salut jeune duelliste, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne passais plus trop sur le wiki d'Inazuma Eleven. Sans admin, ça part un peu en cacahète.foufou_du_wiki (discussion) juin 19, 2017 à 12:04 (UTC) J'avoue que ça fait hyper longtemps :p Ouais moi ça va et toi ? Jes suis retombé par hasard sur wikia la dernière fois et je me suis souvenu que j'avais un compte :p J'ai vu qu'il y avait du travil à faire sur Ygo et en plus je suis motivé t'as de la chance. Oui et en parlant de IE, ya un vandale qui fait fait n'importe quoi, je peux pas le bloquer vu que j'ai pas les droits et aucun modo ne s'est connecté ces derniers temps. Sur ce, en espérent que t'ai réussi ton bac ;) foufou_du_wiki (discussion) juin 23, 2017 à 09:56 (UTC) Baccalauréat Session 2017 Alors, ce bac? C'était aujourd'hui les résultats nn? foufou_du_wiki (discussion) juillet 5, 2017 à 15:11 (UTC) Re: Yo Avec une note aussi élevée t'es posé mdr!! Tu es en quelle filière? Moi pour ma part c'est les vacances mdr. J'ai décidé d'acheter Inazuma Eleven Go pour rentabiliser ma 3ds (je n'ai que deux jeux dessus) et aussi pour découvrir l'univers. Je trouvais l'équipe plutôt classe et les graphismes étaient propres alors je me suis dit pq pas xD Au final le jeu est génial et l'histoire est dans la lignée des précedents opus, donc je retire toutes les critques que j'ai pu dire sur Go mdr (donc 22matt22 avait raison mdr) Au passage j'ai retrouvé mes anciennes cartes Yu-Gi-Oh! (mes cartes favorites parmi celles que j'avais c'était le Paladin des Ténèbres et Le Poison du Vieillard). ps: je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur le wikia en ce moment, mais tqt quand je vais revenir, les dés seront jetés (même si il n'y a pas de rapport mdr) --foufou_du_wiki (discussion) juillet 16, 2017 à 11:19 (UTC) Fanfic Tu vois tu as bizn fait de me parler de ta fanfic je n'en avait jamais entendu parler mdr En tout cas elle a l'air super riche (je n'ai vu que le trailer pour l'instant et au passage j'adore le montage et la musique). J'ai aussi vu qu'il y avait un forum, ça veut dire que je peux participer à la fanfic aussi? Bah ouais le paladin c'est la base mdr Sur ce, à plus tard foufou_du_wiki (discussion) juillet 28, 2017 à 11:46 (UTC) Pages en double. Bonjour Matauf. Tout est dans le titre. ^^ *Épines des Ténèbres - Épine des Ténèbres *Chopman, le Hors-la-loi Épouvantable - Chopman, le Hors-la-Loi Épouvantable Merci et à la prochaine ! Ps: J'en profite aussi pour te féliciter pour ton bac. :) Edit: Joyeux Anniversaire également puisqu'on est le 16 août maintenant. x) --SireAmiel (discussion) août 11, 2017 à 23:10 (UTC) Mise a jour Salut, il y as longtemps j'ai essayé de faire le maximum de carte dans Administration:Objectifs, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvait mettre la page à jours en enlevant se que j'ai fait, merci d'avance. Cordialement, un revenant. Ça fait longtemps Salut, Matauf ça va depuis le temps, 2 ans XD?? C'est Jonathan Froste, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi Je suis passé sur le wiki pour voir, pour prendre de tes nouvelles depuis la dernière fois?? le BAC tu la passé?? est Austine Truesdale va bien?? A+ 109.19.199.183 octobre 26, 2017 à 06:53 (UTC) Re : Ça fait longtemps Salut, moi ça va très bien. Pour les emails je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai changé mon adresse mail depuis que je me suis acheté un nouveau portable (1 ans et demi). Félicitation pour ton bac et pour ta mention XD. Non j'ai pas Skype dsl, mais je donne ma nouvelle adresse mail: (envoie moi un email des que tu là) Si tu veut j'ai un compte snapchat (j'ai que ça!) Bon aller A+ :) 109.19.199.183 octobre 31, 2017 à 07:01 (UTC) Bonjour, désolé de te déranger ^^ Mon pseudo est Targaryen60 et je suis administrateur du wikia Pokemon. Je viens te voir pour savoir s'il était possible de faire une pub sur Discussion pour le wikia Pokemon car ce dernier est en train de mourir, la communauté diminue fortement et en tant qu'admin je me dois de tout faire pour maintenir ce wikia en vie... Merci de m'avoir prêté de ton temps pour lire et répondre à ce message, bonne journée ^^ Targaryen60 (discussion) janvier 15, 2018 à 13:41 (UTC) Targaryen60 Fin de la fusion Bonjour Matauf, Comme nous te l'avions annoncé, il était prévu de te contacter après la fin de la fusion. Ce moment est enfin arrivé, puisqu'il n'existe désormais plus qu'un seul et unique wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Désormais tu as le choix : tu peux conserver tes droits (étant donné qu'avant que tu ne deviennes inactif il était convenu que toi et TheycallmeBrick soyez tous les deux bureaucrates) ou bien choisir d'y renoncer si tu ne souhaites pas poursuivre l'aventure. Quoiqu'il arrive en l'absence de réponse de ta part avant 2 semaines à compter du jour de ce message, ces droits seront retirés. Merci. --Aster09 septembre 18, 2018 à 18:23 (UTC) :Je comprends, c'est finalement un tout nouveau wiki qui émerge. TheycallmeBrick a d'ailleurs manifesté son envie de complètement rompre avec les deux anciens wikis, même au niveau du design. Et ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que de finalement créer un tout nouveau wiki tout en conservant le contenu des 2 précédents. Cela ne pourra que mieux refléter le potentiel nouveau partenariat entre vous deux. :Mais tout ceci ne devrait pas être tant une surprise que ça. Il était convenu de la fusion et que vous travailliez ensemble, et ce n'est pas parce que le wiki de destination était le tien qu'il était prévu qu'il reste tel quel. Peut-être ne l'avons-nous pas souligné suffisamment mais il me semblait assez évident qu'avec la fusion et 2 bureaucrates à la tête, il faudrait tout revoir (et notamment le design) pour que cela reflète cette nouvelle renaissance et plaise aux 2. :À nouveau le choix t'appartient. Si tu ne penses pas avoir ni le temps, ni l'envie, honnêtement ça ne servira pas à grand chose de conserver tes droits, TheycallmeBrick étant super actif, il avancera forcément plus vite que tu ne réponds et il a d'autant plus envie d'avancer vite que le chantier est grand. Je pense que ça ne fera que créer des tensions et ralentira le wiki dans son ascension. Par contre si tu décides de conserver tes droits et de t'impliquer, évidemment que ton avis aura de l'importance ! Et je pense que tu as une plus-value à apporter à ce wiki malgré une activité relative. Par exemple, je remarque que TheycallmeBrick est beaucoup plus impliqué dans les articles et notamment sur les cartes. Peut-être que toi tu pourrais plus te spécialiser sur l'anime si tu en as les connaissances et/ou, étant donné que tu parles de modération, être le bureaucrate spécialisé dans Discussions ! Un bureaucrate plus "contenu" et un bureaucrate plus "social". :Concernant ce qui a été fait et à faire, il sera toujours temps d'en discuter avec TheycallmeBrick. Aujourd'hui en tout cas ma priorité va au design, j'ai commencé à en discuter avec TheycallmeBrick. De la même manière que je l'ai expliqué précédemment, si tu choisis de t'impliquer, tu es le bienvenu, mais on pourra difficilement se permettre d'attendre ton avis 1 fois par semaine voire 1 fois par mois vu l'urgence. La fusion a déjà suffisamment traînée malheureusement, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le wiki aussi peu personnalisé au risque de perdre les avantages de l'attractivité de l'ancien fr.yu-gi-oh. :Je reste à ta disposition. :--Aster09 septembre 23, 2018 à 11:25 (UTC) ::En somme, rien n'a été décidé, il n'y avait pas de décision à prendre puisqu'il ne restait qu'un seul admin actif donc toutes les décisions lui appartenaient. On a simplement fusionné et le reste est entre les mains de TheycallmeBrick. La seule chose qu'on lui a demandé c'est de respecter le travail effectué et de ne pas supprimer arbitrairement les pages issues du wiki doublon. (Je dérive mais ça peut d'ailleurs être un autre type de participation compatible à une activité limitée : faire le tour des pages doublons et en faire des articles uniques contenant toutes les informations des deux pages.) Toutes les pages et modèles des deux wikis sont toujours là donc les repères sont toujours là finalement, mais c'est sûr qu'ils seront amenés à évoluer. ::Désolé d'être un peu pressant mais je vais avoir besoin d'une décision claire ("je ne souhaite pas continuer" vs "je garde mes droits et m'implique") avant le 2 octobre (délai de 2 semaines après mon premier message). Comme je l'ai dit, je pense qu'il y a plusieurs points dans lesquels tu peux t'impliquer et qui sont nécessaires au wiki. Mais mon intérêt va au wiki lui-même uniquement, je ne voudrais pas que ce dernier se retrouve avec 2 admins qui ne peuvent pas collaborer et qui se tireraient dans les pattes. ::Si tu rejoins la conversation sur le design, nous nous organiserons pour discuter à 3. Mais je préfère que cela se fasse sur le wiki-même et je suis assez peu disponible pour du direct. ::Je suis d'accord avec toi sur la suppression du design. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide et j'apporte mon aide comme je peux en respectant les décisions de l'administration en place. ::Concernant les modèles, il faudra de toute façon les revoir, ne serait-ce pour qu'ils soient portables. Mais j'ai bien compris que le modèle le plus sensible est celui des cartes. TheycallmeBrick travaille de son côté sur des choses. Je pense que nous allons finir par tomber sur une conclusion car j'ai des infos à propos du wiki anglais qui pourraient changer la done et je l'espère mettre tout le monde d'accord. Je t'invite à surveiller la page de discussion de TheycallmeBrick car je vais bientôt rédiger un message en ce sens. ::Cordialement, ::--Aster09 septembre 30, 2018 à 11:53 (UTC) Un revenant Hey ! Je viens passer un coucou et orendre de vos nouvelles^^